Warrior cat one-shots!
by foxpaw1075
Summary: I take requests for one shots! Some are serious, some, ehhhhhhh... this is kind of a way to practice writing while I work on my actual fanfic, which I plan to be done with the planning and will start actual posts in about a month or so. Send in your requests in the reviews! I appreciate all ideas! Rated teen just in case some ideas are gory, but most are perfect for everyone.
1. Flametail catches on fire

warning! This one shot and the chapter after it are not meant to be taken seriously AT ALL! Also if You would like me to write a one shot for you, serious or not, please put your request in the reviews!

In the dark forest, the place of no stars, who knew such a fire could blaze. Flametail was training for the battle faints Firestar, and took it a bit to literally. He dipped his tail in gasoline, and lit the match. "Omg Flametail's tail is on fire!" Ivypool suddenly noticed the flames. "Gasp! Yea he's turnin all orange and self centered!" Hawkfrost added. Flametail was overtook and suddenly… he shapeshitted (as dark flowers would say) and became Firestar! Long story short, Flametail and Firestar died that day, very quickly, and we learned what happens when you call your cat Flametail. Try something safer like Happykitty or Amazingcat.


	2. Bluestar learns to sing

Warning! This is not meant to be taken seriously! I can write better, but this way adds to the humor. Please don't be afraid to request a serious one shot, I can do better.

One day Bluestar was recovering from her mental breakdown when she had an idea: "I know what will make me feel better! I will become a superstar!" So she went and bought a dress and became popular by singing her hit song: "Lead When You're Sad, No Matter How Bad You are at It". Then one day at her hit single concert she got abducted by aliens! They told her that she was too self centered so they will make her a literal star, so that she'd get no recognition for doing stuff. But the procedure malfunctioned so she became blue. Nobody listened to her anymore because since dead cats appeared as stars in silverpelt they thought she was dead or something. Moral of the story is, if you're sad don't lead, instead leave and become a kittypet. That worked for Pinestar, anyway!


	3. Splashheart's confession

Idea by Hazeldapple

Splashheart padded over to the river, only to be surprised by a shadowy figure. "Waveripple!" Splashheart called out. "Would it be ok if I sat next to you, right over here?" Pointing with her paw to the soggy grass next to the river's pebbles. "Mmm." Waveripple responded with a straight face. Splashheart immediately felt her face begin to steam. Ok, Splashheart. Today's the day. She let out a sigh of worry. "Hey, um Waveripple?"

"Mm?"

"Well, you see…" Splashheart release one more sigh. "I've… I've always had a little bit of a crush on you…"

Waveripple began to turn red as well. "Oh….umm…-"

"I know it's really silly. You probably wanted nothing to do with me before, and now even less. I just needed to let it off my chest, you know? I get that you probably hate me now. I'll just go."

"No, Wait! Er….. wait, Splashheart?"

"Yes?"

Waveripple slowly padded to where Splashheart sat, and delicately nuzzled her shining gray shoulder. Splashheart suddenly blushed intensely with shock. After a few seconds, Waveripple once again spoke. "Would you... like to continue fishing with me?"

"Yeah….. ok….." Splashheart tried her best to respond. Both went back to the water.

"Splashheart, your tail is moving so much….. here, I'll help." Waveripple entwined his tail with Splashheart's.


	4. Thunderclan's addiction

Idea by Bushclaww

One day Firestar died. You probably knew that. But what you didn't know was this alternate timeline that actually happened in the books in another Firestar is walkin among Starclan she. He sees everyone gathered around this pool-thing. "What's that?" He asked. Bluestar's all like "it's a TV! We usually use it to watch the clans' every move. But sometimes they don't have enough drama, so we watch sit coms. And sometimes they get to lazy and don't fight or anything, so we watch the sports network, eh?" Bluestar flipped to the sports network. So Firestar says he says "Woah! I gotta show the clans!" "No wait augh! Maybe the aliens shoulda turned HIM into a star!" Lionheart spoke up. "Nah, you were better at it." So Firestar showed Thunderclan (bc Thunderclan is perfectclan apparently) the tv and there all like WOAH! So they watch for a bit and Firestar all like "Ok guys time to go hunt!" But Cloudtail says "nah man I wanna watch my little p- game of thrones!" So Firestar says "Augh the only reason I let you use it was bc I found a bigger one in Starclan!" Everyone exclaims "bigger?!" "Yep, got more channels too!" So everyone in the clan commits suicide to go to Starclan and watch TV. That's y there r 4 clans not 5.


	5. How the forest came to be

Idea by I-really-hope-not

Once before the clans, there were many small groups of cats that went into battles. They didn't actually fight on a forest, though, but instead a lake and river surrounded by moor and prairie. However, one day a kit was sent down by the heavens by the name of Tree. It was his job to make the forest. How? Well, Tree always bumped into trees, even where there were none. So trees would spawn in front of him do he could bump into them, through this embarrassing tactic, Tree completed the noble task of making the forest we see the clans in today.


	6. Tiny Killer

Idea by Chlora Valkyrie

Once there was a rabbit who blinded Longtail. The clans nicknamed him Tiny Killer. Once Tiny Killer decided to shapeshift into a mouse, so as a mouse he came back and killed a bunch o cats. Everyone was like "Oh no it's Tiny Killer! If only there was someone to save u- (blood blood blood! And death.)" Longtail decided Tiny Killer would leave them alone if he was killed, finishing what the shapeshifting rabbit had started. So he sacrificed himself, but when he came to Starclan Tiny Killer was still in the clans killing kitties! He asked what happened, so Starclan cats laughed and said "Really? You thought that would work?! Not everything is about you ya know." But then up from the hill came *gasp* Heavystep! Heavystep died so many times before but denied death and stayed alive! He could save the clans! And he did. He almost died like 54 times but Tiny Killer was gone! Thank you Heavystep! Oh? Was I supposed to say thank Starclan? Well no I'm not doing that! Starclan didn't do crap to save us! They didn't even tell us who the fourth prophecy cat was until last minute!


End file.
